Jealousy
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Joe has a plan to make Stella jealous. But, he needs Macy's help.
1. Chapter 1

"Macy, Macy, Macy!" Stella squealed, running over. The brunette looked over.

"Stella, Stella, Stella?"

"Guess who just asked me out!" She grinned.

"Who asked who out?" Joe popped in.

"Where'd you come from?" Stella asked, confused. "Never mind. You know the hot guy on the football team?" She turned back to Macy.

"Which one? There's Johnny, Marcus.."

"The captain!"

"Peter?" She paused. "Peter Jensen asked you out?"

"Yeah!"

"That guys bad, Stell." Joe said.

"And why's that?"

"Because...uhm..." He stuttered. "He just is!"

"Why is there something wrong with _everyone _ I go out with?" Stella snapped, stomping her foot and storming over to his brothers on the other side of the hall. Joe frowned, visibly upset. Macy noticed the sparkle in his eye slightly lose it's shine.

"Uh, Joe?" She squeaked.

"What?" She was surprised at the cold tone in his voice. "Sorry." He mumbled. She smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" _Stupid question. _

"Pfft. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He scoffed, leaning against the locker. "You think Stella made me upset or something? Pshhh!"

"I didn't say anything about Stella, Joe." Macy said, raising an eyebrow. He bit his lip. "You're jealous."

"I am not." He said immediately. "Peter's an idiot. Nothing to be jealous about."

"But he's a hot idiot." She challenged.

"You really think he's hot?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiled.

"Why? He's all...tall and stuff."

"Girls happen to like boys who are taller then them." She nodded.

"Is that why you like Kevin?"

"That's completely out of this conversation." She shook her head. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject." He defended. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Oh actually-" She stopped. "Haha. Nice try." He flashed a smile. "But really, Joe. If you like Stella, just tell her." He stared for a moment, before his shoulders slouched down. He sighed.

"How can I? Everyone wants her. Why would she want me?" He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"You're funny, you're romantic, you're totally sweet..." She smiled. "Who wouldn't want you?"

"You forgot amazingly gorgeous." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Either way." She started. "Stella likes you."

"Really?" He asked, eyes shining with hope.

"Mhm."

"No way. Why's she going out with Peter, then?"

"Trying to get over you." She shrugged. "Hasn't worked yet. Doubt it will, either. Peter's an idiot. She prefers someone smart."

"I'm not the smartest person.." He said, pouting.

"Fashion smarts, Joe. Fashion." His eyes lit up. She smiled.

"How do I get her out of that date?" He asked.

"Well..." She bit her lip. "You could make her jealous or something. That usually makes Stella like you more. Like with Angelina...and that pizza girl."

"Seriously?" He smirked. "Hey, Macy? You know I love you, right?"

"What do you want me to do?" She sighed. He grinned.

"Help me make her jealous."

"**Me?**" She asked, stunned. "She'd kill me!"

"Come on, Macy! Please! Nothing else will make her more jealous then going out with her best friend! It's full proof."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. You totally owe me."

"Owe you?" He seemed thoughtful. "I know what to do. And it works with my plan, too." He grinned. Her eyes narrowed. He glanced over at his brothers and Stella. They were chatting away. He punched the locker, watching as they turned and stared in confusion. Quickly, he grabbed Macy's chin, pulled her face closer, and pressed his lips to hers. He could hear Stella's gasp from across the hall. He also felt Kevin's glare. But that's besides the point.

_**Perfect. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Joe pulled away a moment later. He forced a dark blush onto his face, whipped around and ran away from the poor girl. He dove behind a wall, watching as Stella flew across the hall in a second flat. Macy blinked, her eyes flashing to him for a moment, realization spreading across her face before turning to a freaked out Stella. "What just happened?!" He heard her yell.

"He-He, uh..." She stuttered, keeping up the act. "He told me he liked me...and then he..." Her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground. She wasn't unconscious, just a really good actress. He smiled, watching. Stella was fuming, glaring down at her. True anger in her eyes. _Step one, complete._

* * *

"Where's Macy?" Joe asked, walking over to the lunch table. They stared for a moment. Awkward.

"Dunno." Nick shrugged. "So, Macy, huh? Since when?" He smirked.

"Well, uhmm.." He felt his cheeks heat up. Stella snorted, turning away.

"She's at her locker." She said. "Why don't you go get her?" She didn't turn to look at him, just pretended to text someone, her fingers not really hitting the keys.

"Okay." He smiled. "Thanks." He turned, making his way out of the cafeteria. He spotted Macy digging through her things. "Macy!" She turned, flashing a smile.

"Hey, Joe."

"Look, about before.." He started.

"It's okay." She waved her hand. "All part of the plan, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry for just, kissing you like that." He scratched that back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't know you could faint on cue, Mace."

"It's easy." She smiled. "Fall down. Close your eyes." She shrugged. "Coincidentally wake up once you're in the nurses office. Gets me out of plenty of classes." She winked, making him laugh.

"Seems that kiss calmed your fangirl self down, huh?"

"I guess since I know that kissing a JONAS isn't that amazing..."

"Isn't that amazing?" He repeated. "Please." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you being a little full of yourself?" She teased, raising an eyebrow and shutting her locker.

"No need to be full of yourself when you know you're awesome." He smirked. "And an amazing kisser, too."

"I've kissed better." She smiled.

"Oh, really? Like who?" He crossed his arms. She paused.

"Like Kevin."

"You kissed _Kevin?_" He asked, eyes widening. "When?"

"At some party." She shrugged. "It was 7 minutes in heaven and-"

"Okay." He cut her off. "I get it." She laughed. "So, like, in that closet..."

"Yeah. We kissed." She nodded.

"That's it?" She blinked. "Nothing else?" Her face flushed.

"No."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" He teased. "Something did happen!" She turned away, cheeks a dark red. He chuckled. "Wow. My brother got freaky in a closet."

"Got freaky?" She repeated. "All he did was-" She stopped herself.

"All he did was...?"

"I'm not telling you." He pouted.

"Well, fine. I know I'm a better kisser anyway." He boasted, smiling.

"I don't think so." She glanced away from him for a second. "They're watching."

"Even better." He grinned. "Now, I can do two things at once."

"Such as?"

"Proving that I'm the best kisser, duh." He rolled his eyes. "And make Stella jealous."

"You're gonna kiss me again?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Mhm." He smiled. She clapped her hands together.

"Make it totally romantic, it'll push Stella over the edge and she'll be yours like-" She snapped. "-that."

"You just want me to kiss you, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, Joe. Kiss me!" She 'swooned,' batting her eye lashes. "Blow me away, rock star." She whispered. "Stella's waiting." He wrapped his arms around her waist, one trailing up and landing on her cheek. He stroked it softly as she placed her hands on his chest, locking eyes with him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, barely touching. He left small kisses at first, before locking their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. He gently pressed her up against the locker, momentarily forgetting the 2nd part of the mission at hand. Yeah, that's it. He was just proving that _**he **_ was the better kisser. His tongue begged for entrance, and it surprised him that she let him continue. He pressed his body against hers, inwardly groaning at the noise she made and placed both hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back and pushing herself more into him. He detached his lips for hers and trailed kisses down from her jaw to her shoulder, pausing to suck on the soft skin of her collarbone. She whimpered, running her hands through his hair. "Joe." She whispered. He heard a gasp - but not one from Macy.

"Macy?!" Stella pretended to be shocked. He knew she, and his brothers, had been watching the whole time. She probably just got sick of the show. Macy went along with it, pushing Joe away.

"Stella!" She yelled, also 'shocked.' "It's not...It's..."

"I don't...I can't..." Stella let out a long sigh. "I'm gonna go tell Peter I'd love to be his girlfriend. You two...have fun." She said before whirling around and disappearing back into the cafeteria. His brothers stood there awkwardly, before going back in as well. He groaned, slamming his head against the locker.

"Oh, yeah. She'll totally be mine."

"Are you kidding? Did you see how upset she was? She's getting back at you." She smiled. "She's gonna use Peter to make you jealous." He frowned.

"That's not fair. She needs to get her own ideas." He whined, stomping his foot. She shrugged, stepping around him and walking toward the lunch room.

"Oh, and Joe?" He turned. "You were right about you being the better kisser." She flashed a (_seductive_) smile, and walked in. He smirked, following after her.

* * *

_I updated twice in one day?  
Hot damn.  
Maybe cause I love Joe/Macy.  
And the romance.  
Even if it's, ahem, "fake." ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY CRAP ON A STICK. I finally updated something! :O  
Well, it's about time. At least you know I'm trying, right? :(

* * *

They took their usual places at the lunch table, Joe sending Macy a flirty look every so often. "Can you please stop with the face?" Kevin groaned.

"What face?" Joe asked, smirking. Macy giggled.

"Switch places with me." Nick rolled his eyes, standing. Joe grinned, doing the same and plopping down next to Macy. He pulled her chair closer to his, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed, but stopped as Stella came back over, Peter Jensen attached at the hip.

"We have a date Saturday." She beamed, sitting. Peter grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat beside her.

"Awesome." Joe smiled. "Hey, why don't we double date?"

"That sounds fun." Macy said, watching Stella's fists clench as she glared at Joe.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Peter agreed. "What do you think, babe?" Macy caught the small scoff Joe made and bit her lip, hiding the smile.

"Yeah. Totally fun." She said, jaw clenched.

_"Baby?" _ Joe turned, taking Macy's hands. She giggled slightly.

"Yes?" He leaned in, lips brushing against her ear. He whispered; (but she was pretty sure he _wanted_ Stella to hear what he had to say)

"Can we go somewhere....a little more private?" He kissed her jawline. She chewed on her lip, sending a glance in Stella's direction. She was practically on **fire.**

"Uh-huh." She said weakly. They were standing, his arm around her, in the blink of an eye. Joe winked.

"Catch you guys later." He turned, walking to the closest door, a quick pace in his steps. Macy glanced behind them, the boys were talking, but Stella was watching them go.

"Joe?" She mumbled, following him up the staircase to _where ever_ he was taking them.

"Yeah?" He peeked back at her.

"I feel bad." He stopped, causing her to as well. "Sh-She's my best friend. And this is really hurting her."

"She knows how I feel. And yet, she brings a new guy to the table, what, every week? She's hurting _me." _ He frowned. She stared up at him.

"I didn't know she knew. She told me...she thought you weren't interested." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think our little Stella isn't as innocent as she seems to be." He glared at the wall opposite them, leaning on the one behind him.

"You...what? Are you calling her a wh-"

"No." He snapped quickly. "Just a little less then pure, is all." He shrugged. "But, what can you do?" Macy frowned, crossing her arms. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"She tells me way more then she tells you, y'know. I know more about her. Not pure? Ha. What about that kiss before? That wasn't all too _innocent _ either, Joe." Macy glared. She could pretend date her best friends crush, oh sure, but she wouldn't just stand by and listen to him talk about her that way. Basically calling her a whore and what not. Nuh-uh.

"That was fake. It didn't mean anything." She flinched, dropping her arms. "This is all fake until I get Stella. You know that, Macy. Don't you?" He took a step closer. She nodded.

"Of course, I know that." She shook her head, looking to the ground.

"Macy-"

"I know, okay? I know." She turned, heading up the last case of steps. "See you after school." Joe sighed, turning around and going back down stairs. Great. Now they both hated him.

* * *

"Macy." A voice sang as a head of blond hair bounced next to her. "So, I was thinking about the double date-"

"I dunno, Stella." Macy interrupted.

"Huh? Aw, why not? It would of been so much fun!" She smiled. Wow. She really is a good actress.

"Me and Joe...We sorta got into a fight."

"You guys didn't break up, did you?" Stella said, frowning, but Macy could see the slight glisten of excitement in her eyes.

"No." She sighed. "I don't think so."

"Aw, Mace." Stella said, patting her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Joe's just thickheaded. What did you fight about?" _You._

"Oh, uh...." She mentally smirked. "He went too far and I told him to stop but-" Stella gasped, cutting her off.

"Are you serious? Oh my God." Stella glanced down the hall, glaring at most likely Joe himself. "I'm glad Peter isn't like that. Doesn't force anything."

"You two just got together." Macy said, confused. Stella grinned.

"I know." She winked. "Come on, let's go. The mall's waiting." She skipped off. Macy frowned. Maybe, just _maybe_, Joe was right.

* * *

"Oh, Peter, look! Let's take pictures!" Stella squealed, pulling him over to the photo booths. Joe sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Macy tapped his arm. He glanced at her. She offered a smile, nodding to the other unoccupied booth. His eyes softened as he nodded, following her.

"How many?" Macy asked, watching him put the money in and pull the curtain closed.

"Four." He answered. She pressed the button. He kissed her cheek, making her smile as the first one went off. He flashed a funny face at the camera, nudging her to do the same. She rolled her eyes, pulling her cheeks away from each other and smiling big. Joe laughed, messing up the picture. She joined him, watching the third one go off. So, it was a sweet one, one with them as blurs, and one of them laughing. "One left." Joe paused, looking over at her.

"What?" He smirked, leaning in. "Joe, I don't think-" He captured her lips. She felt him smile as she returned it. She heard the noise of the last picture being taken. She pulled away as they printed out and fell in her lap. "I like the first one." She smiled.

"I like the last one." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. They climbed out, Joe grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers.

"About time." Kevin said, narrowing his eyes. "Can I see?" He snatched the photos before they could answer. Stella peeked over his shoulder.

"Aw! The first one is adorable!" She smiled, scanning the rest. "Oh, we did a kissing one, too." She handed Macy hers. Joe scowled, looking them over. Macy pecked his cheek. His head titled, his face tinting pink. "He's blushing!" Stella announced, pointing a taunting finger at him.

"Shut up, _Stella." _

"You shut up, _Joseph." _She stuck her tongue out, and Macy laughed as he did the same.

_This might actually work after all._

* * *

_  
_I totally almost posted this as a new story.  
EPIC FAIL. XD

Review, cause I'm not too sure about this chapter. :P


End file.
